


Are All Of Robert Lightwood's Children Gay?

by vigilantesinthedark



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Isabelle Lightwood Doesn't Label Her Sexuality, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Clary Fray, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Robert Lightwood Is A Jerk, Robert Lightwood Is Homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantesinthedark/pseuds/vigilantesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoiler Alert: The answer is yes.)</p><p>This is literally just Robert Lightwood's reactions to none of his kids being straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are All Of Robert Lightwood's Children Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> I use gay as an umbrella term for any sexuality that isn't straight. Alec is gay, all the other characters sexualities are in the tags.
> 
> Also, Robert calls Jace "Jonathan", but don't be alarmed. Sebastian/ Jonathon/ whatever his name is, isn't back. Robert is being super fancy and calling everyone by their full names.

Robert Lightwood prided himself on being a Lightwood. Thy were a proud Shadowhunter family going back far past the Victorian Era. He held pride in his children for having been the heroes of the Mortal War. Then there was Alexander. 

Alexander was dating that dreaded warlock Magnus Bane. And they were disgustingly in love. Robert could excuse Alexander for dating a Downworlder, as Isabelle often did so just to get on his nerves. But his eldest son dating a man? That Robert simply wouldn't stand for. He'd all but disowned Alexander, but because he was one of the heroes of the war, Robert couldn't convince the Clave to strip Alexander of his Marks. 

Even if he'd gotten the Clave to hear him out, Isabelle and Jace- as well as Clarissa Fairchild and the Ascendant Simon- wouldn't have hesitated to jump to Alexander's defense. Somehow they were alright with this aspect of him. 

So it was practically an insult to see his son and that warlock cuddling up together on one of the couches in a common room of the Institutes. But, Robert had gotten used to it and decided not to say anything. It's not like they'd listen to him if he did. Teenagers these days were so corrupted. 

Though he could tune out Alexander and Magnus, what was going on next to them was new. And shocking to Robert. Much like Alexander and Magnus were Clarissa and his daughter Isabelle. They were whispering to each other, giggling at something the other had said, and kissing. Isabelle was attracted to girls? Robert had known her to date Downworlders in acts of rebellion, but other girls? This was unheard of and needed to be stopped. 

He had been standing in the entryway observing without the couples being aware of his presence. It was time to let it be known. 

"What do we have going on here?" Robert asked pointedly at Isabelle. 

Alexander and Magnus didn't move a muscle, except to look at him. Clarissa practically jumped off of his daughter, but Isabelle grabbed her around the waist, bringing her back to where she was, lifting her chin defiantly. 

With a strong was in her eyes that reminded him so much of Maryse, she kept her voice from wavering. "I'm hugging my girlfriend. Isn't it obvious?" 

Seething anger filled Robert. He thought he and Maryse had done everything right in raising their kids. When Alexander came out, they'd thought maybe he was their mistake and that Isabelle would be fine. But Isabelle was interested in girls, Alexander was interested in boys, and Max... Max was dead. That left him no biological children who weren't, he dreaded to say it, because that would make it real. 

"Are all of my children homosexual?" Robert said, hoping the answer was no. 

Speaking for the first time since he'd entered the room, Alec piped in "I very much am," and kissed Magnus. Did they have to do these things right in front of him?

Robert turned to Isabelle, waiting for her response. She shrugged. "I don't like labeling my sexuality. But since you're asking, yes. I am very into girls." She tapped Clarissa's nose, making the other girl smile. 

Magnus Bane, as he so often does, cuts into this conversation. "You probably already know that I'm a freewheeling bisexual."

Robert sighed.

"I guess that leaves Jonathan as the only son of mine who isn't as disgusting as you all are." With that, he stormed out to find Jonathan- who was in the training room with the Ascendant Simon. For some reason they all laughed as he said that. 

-

"Not that he cares, but I'm pansexual as frick. And so is Simon, who is currently 'training'," Clary put air quotes around training, "with his only 'straight'," again with the air quotes, "son."

"Awww Clar, I care that you're pansexual. If you weren't I wouldn't have just had that conversation with my dad." 

Clary pressed a kiss to Izzy's nose. "Thanks Iz."

"Yeah, Jace and Simon are 'training'. If training Simon is anything like how Jace 'trained’ you Clary, Robert’s in for a big surprise when he goes in." Alec was smiling as if picturing the scene. 

"We're using my magic to watch that play out right?" Magnus had sparks flying from his fingertips, ready to cast the spell. 

"After the way he reacted to me telling him? Definitely." Isabelle's eyes shone with mischief. Clary didn't even look as Magnus cast the spell allowing them to watch, she was too mesmerized with her girlfriend’s eyes. 

-

Robert walked to the training room needing to talk to Jonathan. Firstly, he wanted to know if Jonathan had known about Isabelle and Clarissa. Hopefully the Ascendant was getting better training from Jonathan than Clarissa had. But Jace wasn't attracted to males, so that wouldn't be a worry. 

Approaching the training room, Robert didn't hear the clanging of swords or daggers. Nor the thwack of arrows hitting the targets. Possibly they were training in hand to hand combat. Robert didn't bother knocking on the doors. He was only interrupting training after all. 

Walking into the room, Robert saw no training going on. What he did see was Jonathan pining Simon to the wall. And they were kissing. They seemed to have no idea he was there, nor any intention of stopping anytime soon regardless. 

Robert was going to try being civil about this, so it went smoother than with either Alexander or Isabelle. He hoped Jonathan wasn't serious about this and would soon see that it was just a silly phase. 

"Ahem." Jonathan's head whipped around to face Robert. Simon’s eyes opened rapidly. 

"And when your enemy has you trapped against a wall-" Robert could tell Jonathan was scrambling to find a reason for being in this precarious position. 

"Jonathan, I was in here long enough to see you two kissing." He said the last word with such distaste. 

"Robert, since the day I got here, I’ve told you, my name is Jace."

What was it with these kids being so disrespectful? Jonathan moved towards him, positioning himself between Robert and Simon. And since He was attracted to males as well, he no longer had any children raised right. 

"Alright Jace. I was coming here to tell you that since Clarissa and Isabelle have chosen to be with each other, you were the only child of mine I could truly accept. I suppose I can't still say that, as you've chosen to be with him." Robert looked down on Simon with a disgusted look as he spoke. 

When the Ascendant he was being insulted he objected. "Hey!"

But Jonathan was worse. "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that! He's as worthy to be a Shadowhunter as you or I and he's certainly a better man than you." 

"And yeah, I'm right here, not that you wouldn't insult me even if I wasn't, but since we're all ranting here, Robert you're the real problem. You think that it's your kids that are wrong because they like people of the same gender, but it's you. You're the one who's wrong. If you can't accept your child for loving who they love, then something is seriously messed up with you." Simon walked up so he was standing with Jonathan, staring Robert down the whole time. 

"You're right. I am the one who has done wrong here." 

Jonathan and Simon looked at each other incredulously, not believing Roberts confession. 

"I raised my children so they somehow thought being homosexual was acceptable." And with that Robert stormed off. 

-

Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Clary sat in a stunned silence. Jace and Simon had stood up to Robert. Isabelle had had the guts to get mouthy with him, but never to to that extent. Alec had always shut up and taken it. But to stand up to Robert...

Soon enough Jace and Simon came into the room. They were greeted with surprise applause from the four. Confused, they looked at each other. 

It was Isabelle who finally explained. "After Dad found Clary and I here with Magnus and Alec, I told him. He got angry and went to find you, because you were the only 'straight' son he had left. You guys stood up to him, which none of us- save Magnus- have had the courage to do."

Jace simply accepted the praise, adding it to his ego. Simon looked puzzled though. "How did you guys know that? We were too far away for you too have heard." 

"Robert told us where he was going. We knew you guys were a thing and we're going to be doing anything but training in the training room. Magnus used his magic so we could watch what happened," Clary explained sheepishly. 

"Speaking of my amazing magic, I'm hungry and we need to celebrate you guys standing up to Robert." Magnus snapped his perfectly manicured fingers and a giant pizza appeared on a coffee table before the group. 

Alec shot him a look.

"Yes I paid for it."


End file.
